Galia Fleet
Galia Fleet is a character who appears in the Dishonored DLC as well as in the novel Dishonored: The Corroded Man. While originally only a minor character in the DLC, her character is greatly expanded upon in the novel. She is described as keeping herself in good physical condition, and noted to be twenty at the time of Dishonored and thirty-five during Dishonored: The Corroded Man. She has short, blonde hair.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 33 Biography During the time when Daud seeks to unravel the mystery of the name "Delilah", Galia served as one of the Whalers, the supernaturally enhanced gang serving the master assassin. Though merely a novice, she was skilled in the use of the blade and possessed the ability to transverse great distances. Galia was glad of her position in the Whalers, wearing her mask with pride and gladly assisting Daud in "cleaning the city of cretins", and claimed she would follow Daud to the ends of the world. During her time with the Whalers, she was once involved in a battle in which she saved the life of Rinaldo Escobar, a fellow Whaler, though Rinaldo received a scar over his left eye because of it. Galia ensures that Rinaldo never forgets he owes his life to her.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 36-37 Galia thought little of Billie Lurk, and was delighted with the latter's exile. She hoped that Billie's vacancy would provide her the opportunity to ascend within the ranks of the Whalers, but her plans fell through shortly thereafter when Daud left as well, leaving Galia bereft of her supernatural powers. She remained with the Whalers while Thomas ran the gang, but departed when they disbanded after Thomas also left. Afterwards, she attempted to find many of the old Whalers, but she did not succeed.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 34 and 36 After Daud left and Galia was no longer in his thrall, she felt "energized". However, this feeling eventually became a pain that was almost physical, and she turned to drink to numb it. She counted the days since Daud's departure one by one, though pretended to herself that she did not. One day, she awoke to realize that the world had left her behind, and returned to training as a Whaler to attempt to catch up, though she did not stop drinking.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 37-39 By the year 1845, Galia is security chief at the Golden Cat. Her position mainly consists of ejecting those customers that get a little "frisky", but, while better than many other jobs, does not particularly interest her and she drinks most nights. In 1845, Rinaldo Escobar wandered into the Golden Cat, though whether with the intention of finding Galia or simply to enjoy himself, Galia never discovered. After persuading Madame Steele, the proprietor, to offer him a one-time discount, Galia hired him as her assistant. ''The Corroded Man'' In 1851, Zhukov appears at the Golden Cat, and offers her a chance to regain her former powers for her assistance in his plans,Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 39-45 and they immediately set out to recreate the Whalers. One of her first jobs for Zhukov is to rob graves in public cemeteries in order to harvest the bones for Zhukov to craft his bone charms. During one such assignment, she is spotted by Emily Kaldwin and Corvo Attano. Galia attempts to assassinate Corvo, but he is able to escape using his own supernatural powers. Later on, Zhukov tells Galia that he requires more magically potent bones, and orders her to raid the crypt under Brigmore Manor. Galia, the Whalers, and unbeknownst to them, Emily Kaldwin, travel to the Manor. However, it turns out to be a trap laid by Corvo's agents and Slackjaw's united gang forces. While many Whalers are killed in the massacre, Galia is able to escape back to Zhukov with the bones he requested. Her next assignment is to accompany Zhukov to the annual masquerade at Boyle Mansion, where they free Lydia Boyle from her sealed off wing, and cause a disturbance among the guests. Once again, Corvo and his men were laying in ambush, but things quickly went awry when Galia's supernatural powers were revealed to be unaffected by the sounds of the Overseer's Music Boxes. Emily is revealed to the guests and is swiftly kidnapped by Zhukov. She then follows Zhukov and Lydia, and a captured and unconscious Emily to the underground vault containing the skeleton of a Leviathan, which Zhukov intends to magically transport back to their base. To accomplish this, Zhukov tells Galia to kill Lydia in order to use her bones as a power source, which Galia does without hesitation. Back at their base, Zhukov's plans are nearing completion. Galia, however, demands more power, her patience with her enigmatic boss wearing thin. Zhukov then tells her that she shall indeed share his power before taking out his knife and stabbing Galia in the stomach, and letting her fall into a boiling vat. Trivia *Galia's office at the Golden Cat is a small room off the main palor, the door hidden behind the curtain. The furniture is rather old and worn, but she is happy because it contains a window that looks out over the street. The room also has a bookshelf, empty save for her Whaler mask, proudly displayed. She also has a collection of weapons in the room, many removed from patrons she has been forced to remove from the premises.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 32 *Galia is used to making threats to calm the Golden Cat's patrons and force them to move on, and is not averse to using physical force, but it is rare for her to have to use her knife on a patron. *In The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches, Galia Fleet, simply called Galia, is one of the Whalers that Daud can call upon with his Summon Assassin power. **Like all Whalers, Galia's voice actor is a male. References ru:Галия_Флит Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Gangs Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:The Knife of Dunwall Characters Category:The Brigmore Witches Characters Category:The Corroded Man Characters